SuperHoopla!
This is the 9th episode of Hoopla's Fantastic Beach. (Episode opens with a shot of Hoopla sitting in his room reading a comic book called “The Inconspicuous Blob) ' ' Hoopla: Reading this comic book will surely tell me how to become a superhero! I know I can do it, The Oopla-Tribe called me a hero! I just need to figure out how. ' ' (Hoopla goes to a random science lab and starts pounding on the door) ' ' Scientist: Hey, go away! ' ' Hoopla: LISTEN I NEED YOU TO STAGE AN ACCIDENT SO I CAN GET SUPERPOWERS AND BECOME A SUPERHERO! ' ' (Security runs out and Hoopla gets dragged away) ' ' Hoopla: I just don’t get what’s so hard about making me a superhero. ' ' (Hoopla sees a billboard that says “WANNA BE A SUPERHERO? CALL THIS NUMBER) ' ' Hoopla: That’s not shady at all! (Starts to call number) ' ' Voice: Hello? ' ' Hoopla: Yeah I heard you could make me a superhero. ' ' Voice: Yes! All you gotta do is smoke some kelp. ' ' Hoopla: I’m not over the legal age to smoke kelp. I’m AGE WITHHELD. ' ' Voice: Sorry we can not help you sir goodbye forever. (Hangs up) ' ' Hoopla: Aw Hooplitty crap. (Pause) Fine. I’ll do it myself. ' ' (Hoopla goes to the store and buys some chemicals) ' ' Hoopla: Maybe if I douse these chemicals on myself, I’ll get superpowers! ' ' Cashier: Sir, are you intoxicated right now? ' ' Hoopla: No. Cashier: Alright, your total is $50 for these chemicals. ' ' Hoopla: Could I get them for free if I save the city in the future? ' ' Cashier: Sir, no. ' ' Hoopla: Fine. (He checks his wallet and sees no money except Hooplabucks) Can I pay you in Hooplabucks? ' ' Cashier: You mean the legendary currency created by the absolute legend of a user CrazySponge? ' ' Hoopla: Yes. ' ' Cashier: I’ll take it! ' ' (Hoopla walks out of the store with a bag of chemicals) ' ' Hoopla: Hmm, I don’t know if these chemicals are enough… ' ' (Hoopla is on top of an unstable nuclear reactor filled with bugs that could bite you and TNT.) ' ' Hoopla: Ok, am I missing any elements? Oh yeah, cosmic space item that explodes into me. I think that’s in the type of TNT I bought actually. Ok, guess I’ll do it. ' ' (Aliens show up and drop a cosmic space item) ' ' Hoopla: Oh boy, more space items! ' ' (Hoopla jumps onto the nuclear reactor) ' ' Hoopla: HOO- ' ' (The reactor explodes and Hoopla wakes up five months later in a hospital bed) ' ' Hoopla: HOOPLA! What happened? Where am I? ' ' (Hoopla looks around and a doctor rushes into the room) Doctor: Guys, he’s awake! ' ' Hoopla: What happened? ' ' Doctor: You jumped into a reactor and blew up. ' ' Hoopla: Do I have superpowers? ' ' Doctor: You have several injuries! Just kidding, you broke all of your bones. Luckily it’s been 5 months and they’ve all healed. ' ' Hoopla: Wait, 5 months? Has Alpooh taken over the world? ' ' Doctor: Who? ' ' Hoopla: Thank goodness. But he’s probably been able to develop his plan- ' ' Scooter: Haha, What are you doing here Hoopla? ' ' Hoopla: I could ask you the same thing. ' ' Scooter: I lost my voice from laughing too much. But now I’m healed! ' ' Hoopla: So am I! ' ' Scooter: Haha, this conversation makes me mad! Hahahahah. ' ' Hoopla: Your voice makes me mad! ' ' Scooter: Hoopla, it’s on. ' ' Hoopla: Tomorrow. ' ' Scooter: Agreed. Haha. ' ' Hoopla: Agreed. HOOPLA! (end) Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:HFB Category:CrazySponge Category:Purple133 Category:Episodes written by Purple133 Category:Episodes written by CrazySponge Category:2019 Episodes Category:Box Productions